Teenagers
by kute-kat509
Summary: Misaki was still young and needed his fun. And he's going to get it-AT THE ARCADE! Will something happen there? READ AND FIND OUT DUN DUN DUUNNNN! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Being a teenager is full of responsibilities and new experiences. Such as it is Misaki's responsibility to make sure his defiant land lord gets his manuscripts done on time and makes sure he eats right. Along with that, his new experiences were…well, non-optional to say the least. But because of these experiences, at least he knows his proper favoritism to sexual orientation; he preferred his own sex.

But, teenagers also needed their fun, and Misaki wasn't getting any. And this isn't just some perverted kind of "fun," it was the clean fun, the kind a whole family could do together. All day it was either work, school, or dealing with his bunny, although the latter he didn't mind. Nonetheless, fun was needed and he was going to get it.

He just needed to ask.

"Ah, Usagi-san?"

"…hm…?" he replied coolly, glancing up at the brunette, temporarily tearing his gaze from the computer screen.

"Um, well, I was wondering if…we could go out?" Misaki asked hesitantly, playing with the hem of his shirt. Unfortunately, Akihiko misread the question and its intentions, placing a devilish smile on his face, leering down at the younger male.

"Ho, Misaki wants to go on a date, huh?"

"EH!? No! I mean just to go _out_ and have fun! Pervert Usagi!" he shouted, his face turning promptly red with a pout placed in the middle. The supposed pervert however looked a tad hurt.

"So you're saying when we do go out on dates that you don't have fun..?"

With the look on his face, the teen felt sorry for him. "No, I mean, to go to the arcade or something, y'know. To just…hang out?"

Akihiko's worried face lightened a bit and instead he donned a face of consideration. On one hand, he could go on and 'hang out,' as his lover had put it, _OR_ he could just ravish him now. Ah, the choices he had to make.

"Oi! You better not be thinking pervy thoughts in there!" Misaki interjected, placing his thinking to a halt with the prodding on his head.

Sigh. What to do?

X.X

Eventually, they went out about half an hour after he popped the question. The author had reasoned that they could go hang out and _then _he could ravish him. This way, he could do both without disappointing his Misaki.

He turned to look at the younger of the two and asked, "So, where are we going to hang out?"

He smiled at the question, as if anticipating it. "Like I said earlier, the arcade."

At that moment, Misaki stopped and outstretched an arm, as if showcasing an array of awards, only to show him the entrance to a small building with transparent glass doors to see the blinking of random lights of different games inside.

With a grunted "come on," he leaded the older boyfriend inside, not hiding his excitement. He hadn't been to one of these in ages! Once inside, they smelled an aroma of nacho cheese and burned electric sockets, accompanying the various gamers and consoles inside. They were ranging from the old fashioned games such as PAC-MAN to newer fighting games. Misaki took it all in with a deep inhale, his eyes scoping the room for a game unoccupied and fun, while his partner look on in with a resigned face.

"Oh look! It's DDR!!" came the outburst a few moments later. The small boy scrambled over and fished in his pocket for some change. Thankfully he had at least a dollar and put it in. The screen changed from random lights to a title menu with a robot-girl smiling next to it. He browsed through the options and saw a two player option.

"Ne, Usagi-san, you want to play with me?" he asked the older male who was still just looking as nonchalant as ever. Said male looked from the smiling teen to the game and back, eventually nodding with a smirk.

"I'm going to kick your ass," he stated proudly, shrugging off his coat and placing in the extra money so he could play as well. His challenger snorted at the statement and proceeded to browse the songs. He chose one called 'Bumble Bee' on hard, confident of his apparently evident win.

However, by the time the song was half way over, he found that being out of practice had its disadvantages. Although he was losing, along with a frustrated bunny, they both had fun and laughed at their own mistakes. When the song ended with a colorful note, Misaki ended up with a C- and Akihiko with a D-.

"Ha! Bow down to the mighty Misaki-sama!" he laughed, slightly panting from the round. Usgai chuckled and noticing the state they were both in, offered to get them a drink in a nearby vending machine. Misaki agreed, airing out his shirt. He needed to exercise more.

As the author watched the drinks plop down so he could pick them up, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in what looked like a uniform with the arcade's logo on it, talking to his love. His eyes momentarily narrowed dangerously before he composed himself, merely watching for now.

They talked for a moment and Misaki smiled at him and he smiled back. He watched as the employee looked like he asked a question and the teen answered with a chuckle. The stranger proceeded to pick a song for him on the game. Misaki seemed to thank him and hesitantly get back up on the game, obviously wanting Usagi there to play with him since it was still set on 2-player mode.

He decided now was the time to step in.

"Misaki-_chan_, why did you start without me?" he asked sweetly as he stalked over to the two, emphasizing the name.

"Wha-? Who are you calling Misaki-chan!? Don't say embarrassing things!"

While he fumed and simultaneously tried to keep up with the game, albeit with better ease, he noticed, Akihiko turned his smile to the worker and his face went over 100 watts, dazzling the man out of his wits.

"Would you please back off," at this the author motioned to the still playing teen, ignoring both, "or I'll tell your manager."

The stranger laughed nervously and nodded, easing away, terrified at the still smiling male. Something about him seemed so menacing, as if he'd do more than just tell his manager. Much more.

Just then, Misaki had finished the song and yelped out in joy to see his grade was a B-.

"Bonsai! Wahaha, now Usagi is going to bow down once more!" he shouted, smirking at the silver haired man. He then looked around a bit and got a frown on his face. Usagi noticed and was actually a bit hurt he was looking around for the stranger.

"Ah, I told that man just now to leave you alone. He was too friendly towards you," he explained, watching his lovers face turn from curiosity to annoyance.

"What!? He was just giving me POINTERS on the game! He explained how It would be better if I didn't put my legs in the middle all the time and-!"

In the middle of his rant, he was put to a stop by a bone-crushing hug. To further prove his point, he whispered huskily into one ear, "He was _too_ friendly. He even chose a song for you!"

The younger of the two was blood red when he pushed him away, stuttering out a response.

"H-he asked me if I liked r-rock and ch-chose a rock s-song for me!"

Akihiko looked down at the red faced boy and sighed. "Do you really want me to say it?"

Not knowing what that meant, Misaki looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I was," he leaned in close, their lips only a strand of a hair away, "Jealous."

"B-baka Usagi! Let's go home. It's obvious you can't function normally in a public place like this! Damn rich people…" he started to babble and backed off instantly, heading for the door while trying to hide his little "problem," which appeared at the comment his boyfriend made just not, at the same time. While he was succeeding, his lover knew better. They both walked out with the teen still talking with the author nodding and saying a soft "Uh-huh" once in a while to show he was still listening.

His mind, however, was still preoccupied with how he would ravish his little Misaki and what kind of food he should use this time…Chocolate was a bit plaid out. Maybe whip cream? Nah. There was this new oil he was dying to try out…

"Hey! What did I tell you about thinking perverted?"

It seemed he forgot to nod and hum for a while, and was found out.

"Who said I was? Ah, look, we're home!"

"BAKA! Let me down! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Ne, Miskai, have you ever heard of oil that turns cold when you blow on it?"

"EH!? PUT ME DOOOOWN! NOOO!!"

* * *

**Yeah, about this…hehe well this one was kinda based off what happened to me the other day. I was playing ddr and this wrker came up to me and started giving me some tips on how to play and eventually he went away. I figured he went to do his job and when I was done, my mom told me she actually complained to the manager that he was a "creep" tho the manager tried explaining that he was a wiz at the game and trying to help. I thought she was going overboard. (shrugs) if u want me to do a lime the next chapter, feedback would be appreciated! (will not do a lemon lol)**

**It might be a little too late but: I DO NOT OWN!!! WISH I DID!! THAT IS ALL! BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

When being thrown onto a bed—roughly, I might add—one is not usually associated with the feelings of delight; especially on a bed surrounded by various teddy bears, dolls, and a train to boot. But this time, teenager Misaki Takahashi, currently attending university, was ecstatic about it. But he wouldn't show it.

"I-Idiot bunny! D-Don't touch me!!" was the shout Usagi heard in the darkness of the room. He took it as a battle cry and stared down hungrily at his prey. Placing his right hand on his hip and the left on the younger's face, he proceeded to start with his battle plan.

"Nng, w-what are you d-doing?" Misaki blubbered, not really in his right mind with his boyfriend's hand slowly easing toward his growing arousal. The hand on his face slowly slithered down, sending tingles up his spine at the movement, the fingers now playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Now now, I agreed to go 'hang out' with you and I deserve my reward."

Misaki could've sworn he saw the evil glint in the author's eye but quickly dismissed it as he was kissed passionately. With his tongue occupied, Akihiko managed to get the smaller man's shirt off his shoulders and edge down his pants, although the boxers were still in place.

Usagi growled at the fabric hiding Misaki's organ, taking off his own pants also. The growl caused a moan to surface in the teen's throat and despite himself, he bucked up towards the heat above him. The older male replied with a grind of his hips and another mind blowing kiss.

"Someone's a bit…exited," he breathed out, panting.

Usagi thrust his palm against the other's crotch, noticing how exited he actually was. Just as he started to rub his hand in circular motions, causing soft mewling sounds between their rough tongues battling, something vibrated.

Only a second later, did the moment get ruined.

While the vibrating still continued, both noticed it was coming from Usagi's pants, which were now recklessly loose around his ankles. It was a cell. They also noticed the ringer was on, muffled by the cotton that made up his clothe.

Akihiko was about to just ignore it and continue with what was disturbed but Misaki crossed his arms with a scowl on his face, not tolerating the phone's interruption until he answered.

With a groan of distaste, he pulled the infernal contraption out of the pocket, the ringer now fully heard.

"_I said what what, in the butt! You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt? Let's do it in the butt—ookay~!"_

The silverette chuckled somewhat nervously as the brunette stared at his with bug eyes. In a split second, his eyes narrowed, his facial expression screaming, "What a MOOD KILLER!"

"What!?" he answered the phone with a temper, not happy about the broken mood.

"_Ah, Akihiko."_

"H-haruhiko?"

With hearing that name, Misaki threw his hands up in exasperation and sighed deeply. He got up abruptly, causing the other to topple down half-way on the floor and the other half still in the bed. What else could ruin this even worse than this!?

With a sulking demeanor, he headed towards the living room, redressing himself. However he heard some words before completely getting out of earshot.

"W-What? No…I did not know condoms were scented…"

Oh yeah. That SURE AS HELL killed what was left of the mood. It was now smashed to smithereens and thrown into the ocean with no hope of coming back. Sigh. He guessed he'd have to get Usagi to screw him later.

Hopefully sometime while he wasn't talking about sex with his half-brother, that would be good. He shuddered at the thought.

Gross.

**SORRY ABOUT THE OOCNESS!! IM TIRED AND IM BEING RIDDEN OF SLEEP BY TWO ANNOYING LITTLE BOYS IN THE ROOM NEXT TO MINE!! (AKA LIL BRO AND COUSIN) They keep talking real looouuuddd (cries) this was all I could come up with for a lime. It was my first time writing something like this! Please be gentle with the criticism!**

**As for the ringtone: watch?v=fbGkxcY7YFU&feature (add that at the end of youtube(dot)com/)**

**FUNNY AS HELL SRSLY! PLZ REVIEW!!!11  
**


End file.
